metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryyo
Bryyo is a planet Samus Aran visits in her gunship in the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The planet is divided up into five sections, two of which can be connected after the initial visit, and two of which are connected via Portal. These are: *Bryyo Cliffside, a temple area that Samus first lands on. *Bryyo Fire, a Fuel Gel mining area used by the Galactic Federation that Samus travels to destroy a Space Pirate Leviathan Shield Generator. *Bryyo Thorn Jungle, a tropical jungle area were Samus destroys the 2nd Pirate Leviathan Shield Generator, and locates the Pirate's Bryyo stronghold. *Bryyo Seed, the Leviathan that has impacted Bryyo. Samus destroys it after battling a corrupted golem . *Bryyo Ice, an ancient frozen temple that she is teleported to. ---- Fuel Gel is commonly found on this planet. Thus, some of the inhabitants are resistant to it, such as Reptilicus, and some even thrive on it, such as Warp Hounds. Its sentient inhabitants were known simply as the Reptilicus, who by the time of Metroid Prime 3 have become savage predators due to their massive war that ravaged the planet and Phazon corruption. Rundas was originally sent to Bryyo by the Galactic Federation, but he was corrupted by Dark Samus and lost contact with the Galactic Federation. Samus was then sent to Bryyo to reestablish contact with Rundas . History The Golden Age Bryyo was once a peaceful planet which according to the lore concerning the planet, was once a paradise in a time know as the Age of Gold. During this time, the inhabitants of Bryyo launched their first ship into the stars, heralding the rise of science upon the world. It was through these ships that the inhabitants of Bryyo made contact with many other races, including the Chozo, the Luminoth and the Vlla. Through this contact, these races traded knowledge with the inhabitants and many wonders of science were born. From this, the seeds of division were planted as the population was split between those who honored science for the wonders it provided who became know as the Lords of Science, and those who mourned the old traditions who became known as the Primals. The Age of Schism The progress of those who followed the path of science forged on, ignoring the concerns of the Primal traditions. During this time, the Chozo warned the inhabitants of Bryyo to seek a balance between the old and new ways. However, these warning were not heeded as Sfimas the first Lord of Science denounced the Primals in the center of the Royal City which sparked war between those who followed science, and those who followed the old ways. This global conflict resulted in most of the landscape of Bryyo becoming uninhabitable. The Lords of Science unleashed technological horrors (such as the Mogenars) and in turn, the Primals cursed the Lord of Science with the darkest of the ancient powers. The other races who befriended the inhabitants tried to find a way to end the conflict, but all of their attempts were in vain. The resulting devastation the war wrought, caused the Lords of Science to run out of resources to power their creations. This caused the war to eventually result in victory for the Primals, albeit a hollow one. The Struggle of the Exiles Bryyo had become a wasteland, with only a small region remaining habitable. The Lords of Science exiled themselves to the polluted wastelands, regretting not following the warnings of the Chozo. Together, they discovered that the remaining fertile lands of Bryyo would eventually be consumed, and thus using the last of their resources, absorbed the toxins and pollution of the remaining fertile lands of Bryyo at the cost of leaving one side of the planet eternally scorched by the sun, and the other in the icy grasp of darkness. This act became the undoing of the Lords of Science, whose decontamination equipment drew the Primals to their hiding places in the wastelands and slew them. The Decline Bryyo continued to decline, only one Lord of Science survived the initial genocide. The remaining Primals slipped into barbarism as they turned upon each other and became savage predator beasts. This remaining Lord of Science had befriended a Primal prophetess who foretold of a starborne death coming to Bryyo. However, disaster struck them as his supply of Fuel Gel exploded, alerting the Primal bands to his position. Without Fuel Gel to power his Mogenars, which were created by combining old and new ways together, there was no chance of escape. Although it is certain that the last Lord of Science was killed by the war band, the eventual fate of the female Primal is unknown.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - See all of the data lore entires for planet Bryyo Recent History This ends the recorded history of Bryyo until a decade before the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption occur where the planet was discovered by the Galactic Federation who began to utilize the Fuel Gel resources of the planet.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Galactic Federation Data entry "Planet Byyro" This trait did not go unnoticed by the Space Pirates and Dark Samus, who (during the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) proceeded to crash a Leviathan into the world to both cripple the Galactic Federation's fuel gel supply and to spread Phazon corruption further throughout the cosmos. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Space Pirate Data entries "Vangaurd" and "Victory and Loss" In response, the Galactic Federation sent the Bounty Hunter Rundas to investigate and combat the Space Pirate forces. However, eventually Rundas succumbed to Phazon corruption and lost contact with the Federation. This prompted the Federation to send Samus Aran to the planet where she proceeded to defeat Rundas and destroy the Leviathan embedded into the planet's crust. Geography According to GF data records on the planet, only 4% of the surface of Bryyo is habitable. Due to the planet's alignment 48% of the planet is shrouded in permanent night, where the other 48% is perpetually exposed to the sun. This is likely as a result of last ditch efforts by the Lords of Science to preserve the remaining, habitable areas of their planet after the planetary war that occurred during the Age of Schism.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Galactic Federation Data entry "Planet Bryyo" That being said, the habitable portion of Bryyo is a diverse land with rocky cliffs, thorn filled jungles, volcanic mountains and a polar region. Because of this, Bryyo is the most diverse planet Samus explores in the game, the other planets have more generic environments (for example, Elysia features a futuristic city floating over a violent sky). In addition to this, the substance known as Fuel Gel is found in abundance on the planet, most richly in the volcanic areas, as Fuel Gel was used to power most of the technolgy in the Bryyo civilization. Many ancient temples and abandoned facilities scour the land, relics of Bryyo's tragic history.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - These features are apparent throughout the exploration of the planet. Inhabitants While most of Bryyo is wasteland, the remaining habitable portion of the planet is still to several different organisms who survive to this day. Even more amazing, is that most seem to have resisted the effects of Phazon mutation as a result of the recent Leviathan crash, although this could be a result of a lack of long term exposure. The most notable inhabitants are of course, the once sentient Reptilicus who now roam the surface, consumed with savage bloodlust as a result of Phazon corruption. As far as the local wildlife is concerned, the Gragnol is the only definitively native lifeform that seems to exhibit phazon based mutation. Most of the lifeforms on planet Bryyo seem to find Fuel Gel as a source of nourishment or habitation. These lifeforms include the Warp Hound, Gelbug, Scorchbug, Gel Ray and the Gel Puffer. As will many worlds in the Metroid universe, there are lifeforms have many characteristics, common to similar species on other worlds,indicating either that they were at somepoint introduced into the planet's ecosystem or a widescale case of Parallel evolution. The Bryyonian Shriekbat, Geemer, Nightbarb, Phazon Pillbug and the Atomic are such examples of this. In addition the Phaazoid and Red Phaazoid inhabit the planet, as an after effect of the recent Leviathan destruction. Other species such as the Hopper, Fargul Hatcher, Fargul Wasp, Korba, Snatcher and Shelbug and the Reptilicus Kashh Plant also inhabit the planet. Major Upgrades *Grapple Swing *Ice Missile *Ship Missile *Hyper Ball *Screw Attack Bosses *Rundas *Korakk Beast *Mogenar Trivia *When Samus first arrives on Bryyo, a Reptilicus Hunter can be seen watching her ship land on top of a Mogenar golem before it turns invisible. This same Reptilicus Hunter can also be scanned before the player walks through the first door by looking up at the ledge above, though one has to be quick to do it since the Reptilicus Hunter will run away after being spotted. References See Also *Primals *Sfimas *Lords of Science *The Last Lord of Science Category:Planets Category:Bryyo